


Run

by Restless_Reader



Series: Newt_tober 2020 [7]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restless_Reader/pseuds/Restless_Reader
Summary: Newt_tober day 7Newt's runner days
Series: Newt_tober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951423
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Run

Run.

One two three four, turn left, run, one two three four five six seven eight nine, turn right. 

Run. 

Don’t think, just run and remember. 

One two three four, turn left, run, one two three four five six seven eight nine, turn right. Go up. One two three, go left. 

Stop thinking about how you feel empty. 

Run. 

One two three four, turn left, run, one two three four five six seven eight nine, turn right. Go up. One two three, go left. One two three four five six seven, right. 

Run. 

One two three four, turn left, run, one two three four five six seven eight nine, turn right. Go up. One two three gladers have already died. 

Don’t think. Just run. 

One two three four, turn left, run, one two three four five six seven eight nine, turn right. Go up. One two three, go left. One two three four five six seven, right. One two three four right again..? 

Where was he? 

Three Gladers were already dead. 

Run. 

He kept running even if he was starting to forget the path he chose.

Run. Just run. 

Three dead.

He couldn’t save them.

One two three... run. 

He was next.

He stopped out of breath, trying to keep himself up by laying against the wall.

Everything was spinning. 

Newt couldn’t save them.

Nobody could.

They were trapped.

It was already a year since they woke up in the Glade.

He couldn’t do anything. 

Just run and remember. 

Map that damn thing. 

Was it worth it? 

He started to run again. The sun was going down. He had to worry or he would be trapped in there.

Sprint and run with everything you got. 

Run. Run. Run. 

Newt was a turn away from the door to the Glade and stopped again. 

Would it be so bad if he didn’t come back? 

He felt so hopeless...

Steps. Someone was running towards him. Probably Minho. 

He started to run again before the other could catch up on him and suddenly was in the Glade again. 

He had survived another day.

He slowed down until he stopped completely. Minho run past him, giving him a pat on the back. 

“Let’s go and update the map.”

Newt followed him, with a grim smile on his face. 

Was all of that really worth it?


End file.
